vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil (Marvel Comics)
|-|Daredevil= |-|Shadowland= Summary Matthew Michael Murdock A.K.A. Daredevil is a hero from Marvel comics who was blinded in an accident which also bestowed him a type of radar-sense that enhance all his other senses to a greater extent than a normal human being. He becomes a costumed vigilante after the death of his father as well as a lawyer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least Low 7-C Name: Matthew Michael Murdock, aka Daredevil Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Acrobat/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (To compensate for his blindness, his other four senses are greatly enhanced to levels that far exceed anything humans are capable of in real life. He also has a radar sense a misnomer, since it works more like a sonar meaning he can track objects around him via sound pulses), Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, also a gymnast which helps him avoid attacks with great agility, strong willpower that can resist hypnotic suggestion, Regeneration (Can meditate to heal his wounds, but it requires extreme concentration and time) | Same as before, Absorption (Took in Ghost Rider's Hellfire), increased Regeneration Attack Potency: Wall level (Kicked out a police car door, and cracked concrete with his baton. Swung a 400 lb bar as a bo staff) | At least Small Town level (Defeated the likes of a restricted Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Wolverine, and Spider-Man) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Dodged a bullet in a microsecond, calculated to be a speed of Mach 827.34862) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Town Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked a nitroglycerin explosion, took a napalm explosion with only a damaged costume, survived falling on a car from several stories upward) | At least Small Town level (Took multiple hits from Ghost Rider, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man) Stamina: Superhuman. Even after being electrocuted, hit by a bus and blasted with a sound attack that damaged his enhanced hearing he was still capable of defeating Klaw | Very High Range: Several meters with his club and grappling hook Standard Equipment: A specially modified billy club with a grappling hook inside made of aircraft control cable with a steel hook, which is spring-loaded. It can also split in two parts, a baton for melee combat and a bladed hook weapon. Intelligence: Master of multiple martial arts as well as the legal system, being a criminal defense attorney in his civilian identity. Weaknesses: Blind, loud sounds or overpowering odors can distract his senses. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Radar Sense:' A form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Murdock synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. Stan Lee has stated Daredevil's Radar Sense is better than Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. **'Radar Substitute:' An offshoot to Radar Sense this ability is the combination of all other sense (Excluding Radar Sense) and can allows to increase the stability of it as well as to be used as a sub-par replacement. **'Person Identification:' All of Murdock's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (Though albeit obscure). Other: This profile only covers Matt Murdoch Daredevil from the 616 Marvel universe, not the movie version or any other version Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Shadowland Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Staff Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Lawyers Category:Blind Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7